challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Shaking Things Up
Shaking Things Up is the sixth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the prize for the most likes shakes up the teams. Transcript *Tayler Tee: Celeste Rainbow Dress, do you know what this thing is? *Celeste Rainbow Dress: It's a slice of apple... with a leg? *Tayler Tee: Uh-oh. I hope there's a recovery center around. *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Well, just yesterday I saw Shady and Lala Lipstick building a Master Recovery Center. *(Apple Blossom is recovered in said MRC.) *Apple Blossom: Remember the dodgeball contest last episode? When I got hit off my platform, I landed on top of a knife. That ended up cutting me in two. *Tayler Tee: That explains it. *Announcer: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Team Tons of Tunes, welcome back to Cake at Stake. We got 35 votes. *Announcer: Toasty Pop and Sarah Fairy Cake got 2 votes each. Buncho Bananas and Kooky Cookie got 4 votes each. Suzie Sundae and Freda Fern got 6 votes each. Donatina got 5 votes, while Spilt Milk is eliminated at 16 votes. *Spilt Milk: I know, I know. You don't have to tell me why. It's because I have a pencil, isn't it? *Announcer: Perhaps. *Spilt Milk: I wish Celeste Zest Cake was around so he could turn me into a pencil maniac again. *Freda Fern: ♪That won't really do you any good. You're still getting sent to the TLC.♪ *Spilt Milk: You're right. I hope you make it far, Freda. *Freda Fern: ♪And I hope you rejoin, Spilt Milk.♪ *(Spilt Milk is sent to the TLC.) Confessionals *Nina Noodles (ShopkinsAddict): I try to do well in the challenge. But failed sadly. I hope I try well in the next challenge. *Lippy Lips (thekirstenjokes): Woah...I did NOT expect to "win" for my team! *Apple Blossom (The True Hero.): UHHHHH I DID THE CHALLENGE ON DEADLINE! The contest Now that the three slots are re-filled, the sixth contest can begin! The sixth contest is to cross a canyon. The person with the best idea wins for their team. The contest ends July 21st. Also, starting this episode, there will be a strike system. If you don't do the contest, you get a strike. If you get three strikes, all characters you are playing as will need re-signups. Results I did not receive results from Donatina, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Celeste Rainbow Dress, or Slick Breadstick. Apple Blossom and Slick Breadstick get one strike each. Due to complications with the users who signed up as Donatina, Kooky Cookie, and Celeste Rainbow Dress, those three will not get strikes. I'll explain in episode 7. Anyway, Freda Fern and Tayler Tee had the best ideas. But since they're on opposite teams now, we need a tiebreaker. *Tayler Tee: NO NEED! *(Tayler cuts the rope, sending Freda plummeting into the canyon.) *Announcer: Okay... So Tayler Tee wins. She gets a Revenge Token. *Tayler Tee: Yes! Epilogue *Tayler Tee: Hey Kooky, how do you like your new team? *Kooky Cookie: ♪It's okay, I guess...♪